The Morning after BlackJack
by Arones
Summary: No 2 in the "Truth or Dare?" Series:  Will wants to continue the game and the rest of the gang isn't feeling so hot after the "party" last night.


It was hours after she had left her room and the sleeping form of the man when she received a text message from him. Unlocking the phone and touching the screen, she read _Truth or Dare?_ He wasn't offended in any manner that he had awoken alone, she was an early riser and he was not, it was as simple as that. He had expected it and she hadn't even thought to stay.

Magnus smirked, this game could go on for days if she let it, but it was rather entertaining so she had no objections. Responding quickly with _truth_ she moved back to her work for the day letting him think of a question to ask.

Will was sitting in his own office and avoiding the filing she had requested he do. He thought it would be a good idea to continue the game since it was an easy way to talk to him and amusing. He decided that since it was a workday and they were both actually doing work—well at least she would be—that he probably shouldn't make the question too flirtatious, at least he didn't want her all hot and bothered quite yet. _Tell me about how you and one of the five met_.

Reading over the question twice she decided on who she would tell him about, the most interesting meeting certainly. She didn't answer, too long via text, and began to organize what would be discussed at the staff meeting that was going to take place in an hour.

Will was the last to arrive, per usual, although he definitely looked the most up to par. Henry was slouching with his eyes shut against the light and movement as Kate plopped down next to him rubbing her temple. Magnus poured glasses of water for each and left a bottle of pain killers on the table between them in case either felt the need. Henry certainly looked a lot worse than any of them.

She was fairly certain that by the end of the meeting Henry hadn't heard more than two words of what she said and requested of him. Kate had grudgingly agreed with clean up the media room in order to let Hank sleep some more, but was going to make sure he knew that he owed her one later, outside of _mom's_ watchful eye. "Come on, Hank." She dragged him to a standing position at the end of the meeting and started to bring him down the hallway to the stairs.

Then it was just Will and the Big Guy that remained behind, the latter had a request and the former wanted his answer. Magnus apparently had a different idea. She gave her old friend a look before turning to her young assistant, "Lunch, Will?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled back on his heels nodding in response. He paused for only a second before the dismissal was clear and he left the room.

Biggie was the first to speak, "He is young, Helen." His voice was gruff and he watched her carefully as she made her way to her desk, reaching over to place her notepad on the opposite side.

Planting both feet firmly on the ground again she turned and leaned against the desk. "Everyone is young, dear friend." She rested her palms on the wood and leaned back, her head tilted to the side and she watched him cautiously.

"Not everyone."

She did smile at that, "Even you are young compared to me." He only grunted in response. She moved to him and rested a hand on his arm, "I'll take care I promise."

He grunted again and began to leave the room, "It's not you I'm worried about." She scoffed at him before turning back to her desk; his warning was in place and that had been all he wanted.

It was only a few hours later when she was seated across from Will at the dining table in the kitchen with a salad in front of her and a sandwich in front of him. He waited patiently for her to begin her story, and luckily he didn't have to wait long. "Nikola and I were friends before the five. I met him my first day at Oxford, he was just starting and so we were in a lot of the same classes. I had finally convinced them to let me audit and Nikola had finally convinced them that he knew English well enough to participate in and understand the lessons.

"It was just after our third class that day and before our lunch break when he approached me in the courtyard. He took me by the hand, kissing my knuckles as was polite back then and said, 'Miss Magnus, as a lady of your stature I would have assumed you knew better than to wear white.'" Helen grinned to herself at the memory, she could see it now, Nikola bent low over her hand, her books held tightly against her chest with her other and she trying to put as much space between her and him as possible. Her father had warned her that this might happen.

"Needless to say I ignored him and went on my merry way to the library. Nikola followed me though into the stacks. He was as insufferable then as he is now, but he is brilliant. He had ulterior motives then just as he does now. As soon as we reached the library he had caught up with me and was like a lost dog on my heel. I couldn't get rid of him and since he was in almost every single one of my glasses I thought that he might be useful."

She sighed taking a bite of salad. "Turns out, he was recently moved and had annoyed his hosting family to no end and needed a place to live in order to remain in school. I figured that since my father's house was so large that we could easily live in the same house but never see each other. That was not the case."

Will had finished half of his meal at this point and she had barely touched hers, but he wasn't about to stop the story. "He followed be around like I was a saint or something. Always asking questions and making rude comments on how I held myself, or that I was doing an assignment wrong. The man was insufferable. He had no manners. We were halfway through the semester when he propositioned me for marriage…in front of my father and guests at dinner. My father was hosting a dinner party for fellow classmates of his from Oxford when he went, it was utterly embarrassing. I punched him in the face later that night when he tried to kiss me among other things. That's the first time I ever resorted to violence, but with Nikola it became a fast habit and the best way to keep him in check." She chuckled at the memory of the bleeding Serbian cursing down the hallway making to clean his face up.

"He never went beyond teasing after that night, but he certainly tried to push the boundaries. I learned to deal with him in the most efficient manner and we actually became very close and good friends. He was my best friend, well my own friend," she amended quickly, "until Nigel came around."

She stopped there and began to eat her salad. Story told: if he wanted the rest or more he would simply have to waste one of his questions. They conversed amicably and were right in the middle of a conversation when she ask him, "Truth or dare?"

He stuttered his response, "T-truth?" Question his response, making sure he gave the correct and most responsible one.

Her hand covered the one of his that was resting on the table; she traced circles on the back of it with her pointer finger and chewed on her lip _thinking._ Standing she took both their plates and placed them in the sink before moving back to the table and leaning against it. He had stood when she had ready to help but she had waved him off. Now Will was standing awkwardly in front of her, his eyes skimming over her body, the table allowing her to lean back and elongate herself. Her legs simply went on for forever. "Favorite position," her voice was silky and seductive.

His eyes snapped to her face, he had a feeling she already knew the answer. "Table, chair, counter: any place with a flat surface and at a good height." He moved to her then, her legs widening slightly to permit him room. Will ran his fingers down her shoulders and arms to her hands, leaving them there and gripping her hands tightly.

"So is this what you think about in my office?" She was leaning back even more and looking into his eyes.

He smiled and brushed her hair to her back, exposing the white skin of her neck. He bent his head and chuckled into her flesh when she drew in a deep breath. He nipped up a line before speaking, "That's two questions, Helen. You only get one." Damn, he had used her own rule against her and she hadn't even told him what it was. He kissed down her neck and to her chest, over the tops of her breasts, "Truth or dare?"

It was as if his lips never stopped moving over her. She was losing her mind in the sensations that he was ricocheting around her body and nerves. His lips on her and his voice brought her out of it; he was calling her name, asking her the question once again. She cleared her throat, "Dare."

He smiled and kissed her fully on the mouth, his tongue entwining with hers and his fingers threading in her hair. Will ground his hips against hers; he pushed her into a sitting position on the table to give him more leverage. Her hands gripped his ass and pulled him closer to her before snaking under his shirt to feel flesh. He groaned into her mouth and his body began to lay hers down on the table. She resisted.

He bit her lip when he pulled his head back and away, scraping teeth over her swollen and bruised mouth. "I dare you to go commando for the rest of the day." Her eyes narrowed and a smile lit up her face. She bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, I will do that."

He squinted looking at her features, she was laughing at him. Now why—"You're already commando aren't you?" Will stuck his hand up her skirt as far as he could get it before she slapped his fingers away. But she was too late, the tips of his fingers found only flesh and heat. "Magnus!" He rubbed against her when her fingers clenched over his wrist practically cutting of the circulation, but it didn't deter him.

The tension in her fingers slowly released one by one as her body began to tremble. Her eyes were closed and his arm wrapped around her back, tilting her until she was fully lying on the table. He kissed the top of her chest again and pressed his stomach into her effectively grinding his hand further. He had two fingers inside her and his thumb running sideways across her in a rapid and fluid motion.

"Will," she breathed out deeply, her fingers curled into his hair.

"Just a few more seconds." He increased the pace of his fingers changing directions and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, her fingers massaging his scalp. He released his fingers when he felt her convulsing take over and her muscles clench down on him. He pushed her skirt up and she felt the heat of his tongue pressed against her clit. She moaned as he swirled around her before trusting his tongue into her and tasting. He continued to run his tongue over her until all her juices that threatened to spill out had been swallowed.

She heard the footfalls first and began to push him away from her, sitting up quickly. She stood and straightened her skirt and hair, smoothing her hands down her front and moved to the sink to wash the dishes they had left. Will wiped his face with a hand just as Kate walked in. She stopped suddenly and looked between the two. Magnus spoke first, "How's Henry?"

Kate eyed Will suspiciously, "He's still not doing so hot, thought I'd bring him some toast."

"Good idea," She finished and placed the plates on the drying rack next to the sink before running her hands over the towel on the top of the cabinet below the sink. "I'm sure he will appreciate the gesture." Magnus turned to Will and silently asked him to leave with her.

"See you at dinner Kate," his voice was unwavering and strong as he nodded his head to the woman and left with their boss. He let out a breath when they reached the elevator and the doors shut, "That was close."

Helen only grinned and kept her face forward, "Truth or dare, William?"

"You're kidding right? After that just happened, you have got to be kidding."

She turned to him then, her face portraying complete solemnity. She raised her hands to cup his face and brought his lips to hers. "I am totally serious, Will. I've certainly had closer calls than that." His head dipped to hers once again and he ran his hand down her side, over the soft curves and to her hip. She swallowed when his mouth moved down her throat again, "Truth or dare?" The doors opened and Will pulled away guiltily while Helen stood there missing the warm contact.

"Wait isn't it my turn to come up with a dare since you blew the last one out of the water?"

"It still counts." She threw over her shoulder as he followed her down the hallway.

"No, no it doesn't."

She rolled her eyes and conceded. "Fine, you can have another go." She found her back against the wall a millisecond after she finished speaking. "Will." She tried to protest and shove him off her, but she really didn't want him to move, it felt fantastic to have his body pressing into hers and she could feel his erection against her abdomen.

"Your desk," he bit into her neck causing her entire body to jerk forward and into his. She feared she would bruise, but hopefully not, "Right now."

"Can't now." She breathed back to him, her hands fisting his shirt. "Conference call with the UN." She couldn't formulate a complete sentence because his hands were snaking up her stomach to her breasts. His fingers were under her bra and flicked roughly over her nipples making them harden immediately. She groaned and flipped them, pulling hi, away from her as she turned. Will slid his roaming and now free hands to her butt and pressed her form into his. "You're insatiable." She took his mouth, pressing her tongue and lips hard into him, drawing in deep breaths every moment she had a chance.

"Me? Look who's talking." He said as soon as he got a minute away from her enticing lips.

She groaned, "I really need to go, I'm already late." She pulled back away from him until their bodies weren't touching. Will took in deep breaths and watched her move in to peck him on the lips. "Come find me tonight." And with that she continued down the hallway to her office.

Will breathed in deep and rubbed his fists over his face. This was going to be a long day.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'm trying to spread out my suggestions in order to continue the series longer and no, I won't forget that it's still Will's turn because she once again avoided it and he might even have some payback planned…;-) ~Arones_


End file.
